The BFF, BFB, and Me
by HazelBae
Summary: Some things last forever. Bella and Alice's friendship. Their shared passion for art. Everyone thought that little nerdy Bella's crush on the uninterested player Edward would... Then Edward left for boarding school. Now he's back, she's hot, and he might be into her. But Alice isn't just going to let this happen...
1. Together again

**Well. This is my first Fanfiction! I pretty much got the ideas from: my life, watching all the Twilights WAY too many times, staying up till 4am reading other people's FanFics and dreaming about Robert Pattinson...So: enjoy?**

**DISCLAIMER: The Twilight-y stuff ain't mine ;]**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

A small gasp of excitement escaped from my mouth as my mom's Audi pulled over next to an old, run down council flat belonging to my BFF since 3rd grade, Alice Cullen. Ever since she'd moved down to Illinois, Cali hadn't been the same without her.! I was practically bouncing out of my seat. Mom glanced back at me, suspiciously. And if looks could kill, I'd invite y'all to my funeral...  
"I still don't see why you're so excited about this, Isabella." She muttered. "Spending a whole month in a council flat with 7 children and 2 irresponsible adults crammed into it." I rolled my eyes, still beaming, determined to not let ANYBODY ruin my mood. "Mom! How do you know that they're irresponsible? You barely LOOK at them other than to stick up your nose at 'em!" I protested. I was already HERE - the LAST thing I needed was for Mom to change her mind and turn around. She scoffed. "Both of the parents have brought at least 3 different children from previous relationships! And what kind of couple stays together with SEVEN kids in the house for 5.5 years without being married?!" Her points were getting stronger and harder to counter. Fresh out of ideas, I rapidly budged open the door and hopped out, my sneakers scuffing the pavement. I blew a few kisses her way and yelled," LOVE YOU!" as she got the hell out of this 'ghetto neighbourhood' as she called it (then again, she considered ANYWHERE ghetto as long as she sees kids in do rags •-•). She was never one for 'awkward goodbyes" so we always made it brief. Whereas my DAD's goodbyes were almost ALWAYS the reason I would be late to sleepover, then I would try and 'style it out', deeming it 'being fashionably late'. Somehow during reminiscing, I had made my way up to flat number 4, and was standing with my back turned Alice's door, laughing to myself due to my own little funny stories. All of a sudden, a familiar voice startled me.  
"Bella?" I turned around slowly to be pleasantly surprised (yet not surprised) by Alice's cheery and endearing voice. I ran into her open arms for a FULL 'oh my god, I missed you!' hug. Once it ended, we simply looked at each other for a second or two then immediately started squealing irrationally.

* * *

**Yeah. My best friend was pretty cool, but my Mom was going through this phase when she tried to act all holier than thou. Any who .. if anyone does actually read this, review please! Suggestions and stuff :]**

** Hazel x**


	2. Edward

**So this is where our dearest Edward comes into the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing's mine. Except of course the kids, the words and a whole other bunch of stuff but; whatever.**

* * *

Eventually, Alice was the first to pull out from our hug, but she held onto my shoulders and examined me; 'eyeing me' from head to toe.  
"Damn, girl! What the hell happened to ya?" I giggled childishly then shrugged.  
" I guess over the holidays I went jogging a lot, swam a bit, tried a few creams, you know...Typical stuff." She shook her head vehemently.  
"Nuh-uh! This ain't no 'typical stuff'. For real girl - how...". I coughed and she followed my eyes to the corner of her front room to five pairs of eyes, popping out of their sockets.  
"Bella, is that really you?!"  
"Bella!"  
"You look so different!"  
"Are you sleeping over?!"  
"Bells! We missed you!"  
As they all came running towards me, I laughed in their warm embrace. As much as I loved my own family, these guys had always been my second home. Yeah, some were black, some were mixed race. Hell, one of em was even Albino! But I felt at home with them :) Before I knew the twins were over-eagerly trying to drag my bag to the living room. Forcefully and reluctantly pulling myself out of the arms of the others, I whined,  
"Maci! Staci! You guys really DON'T have to take my bags its fine!" They shook their heads and replied in unison, "Its the least we can do, Bewwa!" Catching Alice's eye, I mouthed, 'Where's Edward?" Alice's older brother, Edward, had by FAR been the CUTEST boy at HarambeePrime Academy, NO. NOT cute, fit, lush and every other word that means beautiful boy. Well, up until he got suspended for peeing in Principal Redfearn's office on the last day of 9th grade. And apparently his parents got so fed up of him that they sent him to some boarding school in The Bronx... Although it was easy access since he was my BFB, I didn't have the confidence I needed to go for a 'guy like him'. A tall ladies' man, who was almost 3 years older than me... She smiled and rubbed her hands together purposefully. "Guys!" She yelled as the munchkins all turned the heads, waiting for instruction. "The first person to lay their bed and brush their teeth gets to make Bella breakfast!" I watched in total awe as they all screamed and practically trampled all over each other to get back to their bedrooms. Alice and I chuckled as we walked down the corridor and arrived at a black door with a distinct DO NOT ENTER SIGN.  
"He came back a few days ago, but he's but lazing about since he got home." I raised my eyebrows with interest as Alice gently tapped against the door.  
"Ed?"  
After a harsh kiss of the teeth, the moment had arrived. The moment I was going to hear my middle school crush speak for the first time in nearly 2 years...  
"The hell do you want?" Oh. Not as charming as I'd hoped for. Alice continued, "Bella just got here... Remember Bella? From HarambeePrime?" There was silence for a few seconds. "Are you serious, Alice? You woke me up at... 9:48AM to tell me that the hairiest frickin' 7th grader WITH the most retarded face on the planet is in my house?" Well. That STUNG. Pretty bad. Alice looked over to me apologetically and I shrugged like I didn't care. When I knew that it felt like that dork in middle school that everyone threw their lunch at.  
"You last saw her two years ago, idiot - she's not a 7th grader anymore. Just open the door, Edward." Alice deadpanned. Another creak of the bed and kiss of the teeth later, I could hear feet being dragged across a worn-out carpet floor. He opened the door a crack. Not enough that I could see his entire face, but just enough for me to see his perfectly shaped, plump pink lips.  
"Well? Where's the beast?" Alice frowned as her pupils traveled to the right, where I was standing, now staring at the floor - afraid to look up. All I heard was an irritating door scrape the floor and a gasp. I was still afraid to look up; was it a gasp of SHAME for unknowingly insulting 'to my face' *indirectly* OR a gasp of shock horror? Was I still the horrendous creature I was in 7th grade? Everyone said I'd changed... For better or for worse?

* * *

**Yep. In Chapter 2; he's a jerkward. But it won't stay that way, don't worry. Oh, and with the POVs I tend not to overlap... Unless needed or requested. How many siblings do you have?**

**Hazel x**


End file.
